Asami Sato
"I feel so safe with you"- Asami telling Mako her feelings on their romantic carriage ride. Asami Sato is the daughter of the wealthy industrialist Hiroshi Sato, and is a non bender. Background Asa mi was born to a wealthy family and despite being polite she has a tough side. She is pro driver and racer and love see the pro bending matches. She is also trained in self-defense. Asami's first apperance was in the episode The Voice in the Night of The Legend of Korra. Meeting Mako While riding on her moped, Asami accidentally ran into Mako and generously asked if he was okay. She then quickly recognized him as a pro-bender, as she is a big pro-bending fan, and invited him to Quang's Crusine. The two eventually became close as she introduced him to her father Hiroshi Sato, and the two were seen at Korra's celebration. She then invited Mako on a carriage ride around Republic City. On the ride she told Mako, "I feel so safe with you". Her father then offered to sponsor Mako's team the Fire Ferrets. She soon became Mako's girlfriend, and showed deep affection for him. However, when Asami learned her father was working for the equalists, she sided with Mako, Korra, and Bolin and escaped with Tenzin and Lin Beifong on a nearby police airship. She then grievingly embraced Mako for comfort. Helping Team Avatar Asami was then welcomed to stay on Air Temple Island from the hospitality of Korra and Tenzin's family. Whil e walking with Korra and Ikki to her room, Ikki nonchalantly told Asami that Korra liked Mako. While Korra seemed utterly embarrassed, Asami showed shock and suprise but remained casually. Asami officially became the fourt member of the new Team Avatar and provided her slick black Satomobile as transportation. Asami proved worthy as a member with her great skill in driving. Asami as well as Mako and Bolin was arrested by Tarrlok for "getting in his way and disrupting the peace in Republic City". After getting arrested, Asami was soon rescued by Lin Bei Fong who heped free the others. When the team found out Korra was missing they searched all around Republic City and the Equalist bay. While they were searching, Asami noticed Mako's determination to find Korra. Asami then found out by Bolin that Mako and Korra shared a kiss. Asami grew irritated and hurt by the fact and realization that Mako had not told her this. When they finally found Korra who was kidnapped by Tarrlok Asami decided it was time to confont Mako about the situation. Mako initually tried to deny his feelings toward Korra but eventually admitted that he did share a kiss with Korra. Hurt, Asami broke up with Mako ad told him he should have told her all of this before rather than later. Saving Republic City During the attack on Republic City, Asami, Bolin, and General Iroh set out to destroy the equalist airforce while Korra and Mako went to defeat Amon. Before leaving, Mako apologized for what happened between them and that he c ared about her. Asami replied that she cared about him too and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. When the trio arrived at the secret airbase they were quickly captured and was put into a prison cell. However with the help of Naga and Pabu they were able to break free and continue their mission. Asami went to destroy her father's mecha tanks untill she was confronted by him. Hiroshi didn't hesi tate when fighting his daughter as the two battled in Hiroshi's own inventions. When Asami's was knoked down, Bolin came to the rescue earthbending rocks to her father thus destroying te tank he was in. After which Asami tearfully spoke "You are a horrible father", before eventually capturing him. Asami was later seen at the Southren Water Tribe with Korra's family and friends after Korra lost her bending due to Amon. After Korra regained her bending, she and the others watched in happiness as the Avatar restored Lin Bei Fong's ability to earthbend. Category:The Legend of Korra Info and Characters